opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/A demon returns
1 year passed since the Espada pirates started training *They promised to meet on the island where they picked Anarky and Hermes *Magnus was the first one to arrive Magnus:*smiles*I cant wait to meet my crewmates. *The crewmembers start arriving on the island 1 by 1 *Sher is the second one to arrive Magnus:*smiles*Long time no see,Sher!! Sher:*roars*CAPTAIN!!! I WILL SHOW YOU I AM MUCH STRONGER THAN BEFORE!! Magnus:*smiles*Thats the spirit!! *After some short time Anarky,Lixis,Souji,NWW and Ray arrived as well *Milky arrived a bit later *Muramasa also came on board of a new Terminus Est Magnus:*spark eyes*SUGEEEE!!!!WHAT YOU DID TO THE SHIP,MURAMASA?!?! Muramasa:*smiles*You like it? *After some short time the crew also sees Hermes coming towards them *Hermes was looking on the ground with a sad face Magnus:*laughs*LONG TIME NO SEE,HERMES!! Hermes:*crying*Guys....I AM REALLY SORRY FOR LEAVING LIKE THAT!! Sher:*laughs*Dont worry.... Hermes:*surprised*But..... Magnus:*smiles*You did it for me...for the entire crew.I can totally understand that. Hermes:*cries of happiness*THANKS EVERYONE!! *The crew started talking about what they did in the 1 year *Hermes showed his new guns to the crew *Sher showed his even more muscular body *Muramasa showed the upgrades he made to Terminus Est *After some hours the crew got on their ship and started sailing *They continued to talk on the ship *After some hours on an island *A man with a black coat and hood walks in a town,his face cant be seen *A pirate approaches him *The pirate takes out a pistol Pirate:*grins*You better give me all your money or you will die. Hooded man:Get our of my way. Pirate:*pissed off*You really want to die? Hooded man:Last time I will tell you to get out of my way. Pirate:*pissed off*LIKE HELL!! *The pirate tries to shot him but the hooded man reveals his right eye and releases a huge wave of Haoshoku Haki that makes him and everyone weak from the town to collapse *A man who was near the hooded man and didnt collapse from the Haki release trembles in fear Man:*trembling*What....amazing power.....who the hell is this man? *The hooded man goes at the docks and goes into a special room for ships *The hooded man enters and goes near a dusty ship *The hooded man takes out the dust that was on an iron board on the ship Hooded man:Long time no see,Demon's Pet. *On the iron board is written Demon's Pet,propriety of Oni pirates *The man gets on the ship and sailed away *After some hours on Espada pirates ship *The crewmembers were all drinking together in the cabin *Magnus gets out to take some air Magnus:*smiles*so happy to be with my crew again. *Magnus sees a ship approaching to his ship Magnus:*serious face*is on that ship. *The ship suddenly stops and the hooded man jumps on Terminus Est Magnus:*serious face*Hey!!Wait a second!!What do you think you are doing?You cant just jump on a ship without the permission of the captain!!*dead serious face*Only...if you are an enemy. *The hooded man looks around Hooded man:Long time no see,Terminus Est.You have really changed. Magnus:*surprised*knows the name of our ship.....Who the hell is him? *The hooded man releases a wind like blast *Magnus starts trembling Magnus:*shocked*CAN FEEL THE PRESENCE OF HADES!!WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU?!?! *The hooded man takes his hood off and reveals himself *The hooded man is Marimo Marimo:*smiles*And long time no see,captain. Magnus:*shocked*Is.....that really you,Marimo?? Marimo:*smiles*Yes.I am sorry... *Magnus dashes at Marimo in a second *Magnus instanly punches Marimo in the face *Marimo takes the hit directly,but the punch doesnt even let a single scratch on him *Magnus picks Marimo by his neck Magnus:*angry*YOU DAMN SHITTY BASTARD!!!CAN YOU JUST IMAGINE HOW YOU MADE US FEEL?!?!HOW....JUST HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!?! Marimo:*dead serious face*I'm really sorry.... Magnus:*suddenly calming*...... Marimo:*dead serious face*I acted selfish.It's all my fault. *Magnus falls on his knees Magnus:*smiles*You never change,do you? Marimo:*smiles*Of course I dont! *The whole crew gets out of the cabin *Everyone starts crying *The whole crews hugs Marimo Milky:*while crying and smiling*I knew that a bastard like you wont die so easly! Muramasa:*while crying*I'm glad you are back,bastard! NWW:*while crying*It's sooo good to have you back,Marimo!! Ray:*while crying*I'm so happy that you are back!! Hermes:*while crying*I'm glad you are back,dude! Anarky:*while crying*We really missed you! Lixis:*while crying*You truly are an awesome person,Marimo! Souji:*while crying*I'm so happy that you are back! Sher:*while crying*I knew you werent dead from the beggining! *Magnus wipes his tears Magnus:*smiles*K guys......LETS HAVE A BIG PARTY!!! All:YEAAAAH!!! *The Espada pirates start partieing *Magnus takes Marimo in a corner Magnus:Marimo...how that I couldnt feel your Hades presence? Marimo:First,it was from Yomazu's Demon Fruits.After that I learned to fully control that power. Magnus:*surprised*Yomazu is still alive? Marimo:*smiles*Yes...that bastard really knows a lot.He was the only one that knew from the beggining that Keigo is gonna do what he did.After I stabbed him he pretended to be dead only to be able to save me,Kabuto and Shaco. Magnus:So Shaco and Kabuto are alive as well? Marimo:Yes,I trained with the 3 of them for an entire year.Yomazu gave me Demon Fruits every day that kept my Hades presence away from you and in the first days of training I learned how to hide my presence from you. Magnus:But...why? Marimo:I did it because when Keigo took away the Demon's Cursed I lost a large portion of my power.So I had to train to recover that power and.......*smiles*to become a hell lot stronger. Magnus:*smiles*I'm really happy to hear that.Now then....lets join the party!! Marimo:*smiles*Not yet...I have to announce something first. Magnus:*surprised*What you want to announce? *Marimo goes in the middle of the party Marimo:EVERYONE!!PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!! *Everyone stops and looks at Marimo Marimo:*smiles*Guys.......I hope you are all ready.... Magnus:Ready for what? Marimo:*smiles*WE ARE GOING AFTER THE NEW ERA PIRATES!! All:*surprised*WHAT?!?! Category:Blog posts